


Song no. 6

by Sascha (greenet)



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/Sascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisky is up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song no. 6

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by lj user ink_on_the_page Many thanks! :)

Sideways and across time and space, far away from where the turtle swims, Adam T. Siska is thrusting a bouquet of daisys at Andrew Mrotek and looking hopeful. Andy is confused. Indulgent, yes, but confused. "They're very pretty. Uh. Thanks, Sisky."

Adam beams.

*

"The Butcher?"

"Yeah, Sisky?"

"Draw on me." Adam holds out his arm, or rather, places it across Andy's lap, palm up.

"Okay," he says, agreeably, putting his sketchbook aside. The sketch wasn't working the way he wanted it to anyway. "What do you want me to draw?"

Adam shrugs. "Anything you want, as long as it's cool."

Andy grins and draws trees with branches rising to circle his wrist, meeting at the back of his hand and braiding into each other. Trees are always cool. Adam agrees, admiring the result loudly before ambling off to show it to William. Andy goes back to his sketch, smiling. He thinks he knows where to take it now.

*

"Victoria doesn't like me," Adam pouts. He holds out a beer can for Andy, keeping one for himself.

"Victoria likes you fine," Andy says, and then his brain catches up with his ears and he stares at Adam with undisguised horror. "Tell me you didn't hit on Victoria Asher. Gabe will -kill you-."

Adam blinks back. "Why would I hit on Victoria?" he says, confused.

"Because she's super hot?"

Adam blinks again. "But she's -Victoria-. And she doesn't like me, anyway, I just told you. She always gives me this..." he waves his beer vaguely. "Look. I don't know." He gives Andy a sideways glance. "You think she's super hot?"

Andy ignores the question. "What kind of look?"

"Just a..." Adam sighs. "She thinks I'm stupid."

"You're not," Andy says forcefully, straightening. He doesn't get worked up about a lot of things, but his bandmates thinking badly of themselves is one of the things he does react to, especially when it's not true. "You shouldn't let her make you feel bad. And you're -not-, anyway."

"No, I know. I know," Adam says, smiling a little. "But she... And I guess there's a lot of stuff I don't know. Like, books and stuff."

"You know the stuff that matters," Andy says firmly. He puts his arm around Adam's shoulders, pulling him closer. "All right? Victoria is the stupid one if she can't see that."

Adam's smile widens and he tilts his head down. They sit in companionable silence, drinking their beers.

"So she's super hot, huh?"

Andy laughs and pushes him over. "Shut up!"

Adam laughs back, sprawling comfortably on the ground.

*

Two towns later Adam gives him kit-kats. Andy starts to suspect something is going on. Then Adam gives him a green hamsa pendant and a set of Tria Pantone markers and Andy gets -really- suspicious. He's missing something, he's sure he is. He opines this to William when they're sitting outside, waiting for the others to come back from a snack run.

William rolls his eyes. "He's -courting- you, you idiot."

"What?"

"Wooing? Am I being unclear? Butcher, he gave you -flowers-."

"Oh. Huh." Andy is surprised, but not, he realises, unpleasantly so. Actually... He wanders off to think about this, leaving William grinning at his back.

Three days later he's stealing pink zinnias from a park and leaving them in Adam's bunk. Adam spends the day beaming at people. Andy spends it trying not to blush at the raised eyebrows everybody's giving him.

"What?" he says finally when Mike's spent what seems like an hour just staring thoughtfully at him.

"Sisky? -Seriously- Sisky?" Mike says.

Andy shrugs, because yes, seriously Sisky, and no, he can't really explain it either.

"Huh," says Mike, and that's apparently the end of it.

*

Andy realizes he's got some catching up to do in the courting area and scrounges up another bike from another band (he traded for it, he didn't steal it or anything), and asks Adam to go biking.

"Biking?" Adam says, confused. He looks around the parking lot. "Where?"

"Well, not that far," Andy admits. "But there's a park near by and Alex made us salads." Alex had also grinned like a lunatic while making it and immidiately skipped off yelling for Ryland once he was done. Andy is pretty sure he ought to live in fear. He doesn't really care right now. He holds up the bag he's carrying. "I talked to Tony and we've got two hours or so."

"So, like a picnic?" Adam asks, reaching out to grab the handlebars.

"Like a date," Andy corrects. He thinks his intentions are pretty clear, here, but then -he- didn't get the flowers, so it's best just to say it.

"Oh." Adam looks down at his sneakers, then looks back up, smiling broadly. "Cool."

*

Andy wakes to Mike kneeling on his back. "Umf?"

"Hurt him and fuck up the band, and I'll fuck you up," Mike says, pleasantly. "Your body will never be found."

Andy's eyes widen.

*

Adam takes his hand when they're walking down the hallway, and doesn't let go when they enter the studio. Andy doesn't really notice it until he starts to wonder why William keeps looking at him and grinning. And it's not that he didn't -know- he was holding Adam's hand, it was just that it seemed... normal. He strokes his thumb over the back of Adam's hand absently and shakes his head when Adam turns to give him a questioning look. Adam gives him a quick grin and goes back to discussing cats versus dogs with Mike. Michael keeps insisting ferrets are obviously the superior animals. They're both ignoring him.

Adam's hand is warm and firm and calloused. It fits with Andy's perfectly, like they belong together. Andy starts swinging their hands a little, pleased.

He's almost always gentle, Andy has noticed this before. Even Adam's playfighting is careful, avoiding hurt. He's not uncertain, though. His hands on a bass is confident, his touch sure. Andy likes this.

*

They don't get a lot of time together on their own, but Tony seems more amused than annoyed, and willing to give them some time if possible, which helps. Jack is already working on storyboards for next year's Valentine's Day episode of TAI TV. Mikey keeps glancing at Andy and grinning. Andy grins back. He hadn't expected people to disapprove, exactly, but he certainly hadn't expected them to be this happy about it.

"Well, we're pretty adorable," Adam points out. He's trying to choose between two kinds of popsicles, and will probably end up buying both.

"Like kittens," Andy agrees.

"Exactly."

"I want a red one."

Adam nods and grabs a red one too.

"But. I don't know. I mean, you're easy --" Adam snorts, and Andy pokes him. "Shush. -We-'re easy, okay? Us."

"Uh-huh," Adam agrees, hand hovering over the green popsicles.

"I didn't expect everybody else to be. The world doesn't work like that." He's met his share of assholes, he knows.

"Sometimes it does." Adam grabs the popsicle and pulls the door shut with his elbow. "Yeah, it's not going to be easy all the time, I get that, but we should enjoy it while it is. Stop worrying."

"Okay." Andy touches the back of Adam's neck briefly.


End file.
